Reunion
by 19Jess97
Summary: Set 10 years after Kurt and Blaine break up. Rachel organises a reunion for the New Directions. Blaine looks after his niece because her parents both died and Kurt thinks it's his daughter... i suck at summaries please read and review and i will love you forever!


**Reunion**

It had been 10 years since Kurt and Blaine had split up and now Blaine was living in NYC with his niece Alexa.

Alexa lived with Blaine because her mother died after she gave birth to her and her dad (Blaine's brother cooper) died in a car accident a year ago when she was 3. After Cooper died they were going to put Alexa into care but he didn't want her to grow up not knowing any of her family so he so he became her legal guardian.

"Uncle Blaine!" Alexa shouted as Blaine picked her up from nursery, he walked over to her and swung her around in the air.

"Hey lex!" Blaine smiled. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes!" She said grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him towards the door. "Where's the car?" She asked frowning once they got outside and she realised the car wasn't there.

"The car is broken so it is away getting fixed so we have to walk." Blaine explained to the small girl stood beside him.

"Are they trying to fix it in the hospital like they did with daddy?" She asked. Blaine heart broke at her question; he bent down so he could look at her at eye level.

"It is at a special car hospital and it will be as good as new in 2 days. Now how about we go to that ice-cream shop you like on the way home?" Alexa's eyes lit up at Blaine's last words and she nodded her head furiously.

They walked for about 25 minutes until they arrived at the ice-cream shop and walked up to the counter.

"What do you want sweetie?" Blaine asked Alexa who had her face pressed up against the glass of the counter gazing at all the different flavours.

"Hmmm I want... that one!" she said pointing to a toffee flavoured one.

"Okay! Can I have two of that flavour please?" Blaine asked the girl behind the counter, she had brown hair that was tied up in a neat bun, hazel coloured eyes and a warm smile.

"Of course." She smiled scooping the up the ice-cream. "There you go. That's $4 please." She said handing the ice-creams to Blaine who handed her the money and one ice-cream to Alexa.

"Let's go sit down over there by the window." Blaine said to Alexa who ran off and sat down.

Blaine smiled as he listened to Alexa talk about what she had done at nursery. They finished there ice-cream and Alexa's eyes started to droop.

"You tired honey?" Blaine asked and Alexa nodded. "Come on then let's go home and you can have a nap before tea." Shortly after they started to walk Alexa spoke.

"Blainey? I'm tired please will you carry me?" Alexa asked quietly. Blaine picked her up and let her lay her head on his shoulder. Finally they arrived home, Blaine unlocked the door and noticed that Alexa had fallen asleep on his should so he went and lay her in bed deciding that he would wake her up when he'd made tea.

After Blaine had put her in bed a tucked her in he headed back towards the door to close it. He closed the door and noticed that there were some letters on the floor; he bent down to pick them up. He walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table and began to open the letters. They consisted of Bills, bank statements and junk mail. After he read all the letters he found himself with nothing to do since Alexa was in bed and it was too early to make tea.

Blaine went into the living room where he had left his laptop. He opened it and found h was still logged into Facebook, he read all his notifications and saw he had an event invitation. He opened it up and read what it said. Rachel Berry had organised a reunion for all of the New Directions in two weeks. He didn't know whether he should go or not he hadn't seen most of the New Directions in about five years. He looked through all the comments.

**Sam Evans: I'll be there. **

**Santana Lopez: Britt and I will come. **

**Mercedes Jones: Maybe.**

**Finn Hudson: I'll come.**

They were the only people that had commented so far. Blaine decided to comment too.

**Blaine Anderson: I might come I'm not sure yet.**

**Within minutes people were commenting on his post.**

**Brittany Pierce: You better be there Blaine Warbler you are one of my favourite dolphins **

**Rachel Berry: Yes you better be there!**

**Blaine Anderson: Are kids welcome? **

**Rachel Berry: Yes**

Blaine sighed and decided to go because he wouldn't here the end of it otherwise.

**Blaine Anderson: Fine I'll go as long as I can get time off work. **

**Rachel Berry: Yay, it will be like the old days… the New Directions back together again. I can't wait!**

Two weeks passed quickly and Blaine wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to Lima and there was the small fact of seeing Kurt again, he had told himself he had moved on but he hadn't even had a proper boyfriend since Kurt.

"Come on Alexa we don't want to miss our flight do we?" Blaine shouted and Alexa came running from her bedroom with her shoes on the wrong feet which made Blaine laugh. "Lex you silly billy you have your shoes on the wrong feet." Blaine smiled and Alexa looked down at her feet confused until she understood what Blaine was saying. Alexa flopped down onto the floor and looked up at Blaine expectantly. Blaine bent down and took off her shoes and put them on the right feet.

"Okay done lets go."

Blaine and Alexa arrived at Lima at 5pm later that day; they went to get something to eat and then headed to their hotel.

The next day Blaine and Kurt got a taxi to breadstix which was where the reunion was. When they got there a lot of people were already there he could see Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Sugar, Joe, Mercedes, Quinn, Mike and Tina. He walked in and immediately Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes swarmed around him hugging him.

After a while everybody was there including Kurt who was stood talking to Rachel.

"Maybe this is your chance to get back together." Rachel announced.

"Rach we split up 10 years ago and plus he's obviously with someone since he has a daughter." Kurt replied.

"That's it though! I was taking to him before and he isn't with anyone and that's his niece, he has looked after her since last year because her mother died after giving birth and Cooper died in a car accident last year." Rachel explained.

"That's awful." Kurt said.

"Didn't you hear me though? He's single so go talk to him." Rachel ordered him.

Blaine was sat down at a table playing with Alexa when someone sat down across the table from him, he looked up and it was Kurt. Blaine's breath hitched even though they broke up and wasn't dating anymore Blaine still though Kurt was beautiful.

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Hey." Blaine smiled.

"So what have you been doing with your life?" Kurt asked.

"Well I work for a music company writing music for people and I look after this little monster." Blaine replied turning to Alexa and tickling her.

"I am not a monster. You're the monster." Alexa said folding her arms.

"You are a monster." Blaine laughed and continued tickling her making Kurt smiled and the scene before him.

"This is my niece Alexa by the way." Blaine announced after he had finished tickling Alexa. Kurt smiled and turned towards Alexa.

"It's nice to meet you Alexa, I'm Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you too Kurt."

Blaine and Kurt spent a while longer talking until Alexa fell asleep and Blaine decided he wanted to take her back to the hotel.

"When do you go back to New York?" Kurt asked.

"In two days what about you?"

"Me too. Err ...Do you want to maybe hang out before going back to New York?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Sure, my number is still the same so just text me. Bye Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Okay bye Blaine."


End file.
